PATH OF THE CHOSEN ONE
by hibeekeith
Summary: Ron Stoppable's life is going better than he could ever imagine until Dr Director phones him to check out an temple smiler to the mystical monkey temple that chage his life forever and he must now face new evils each stronger than the last kp dbz AU
1. prologue

Path of the chosen one

prologue

a long time ago a warrior of unimaginable power left his own planet Saiyana , he was a warrior of peace , he could not live on his own planet any longer the rest of his race started killing for know reason, and they slowly became the first warrior race his people became known as the Saiyans. Most of them traveled in small teams and they were paid to kill and destroy civilizations. The warrior came to small primitive planet that was unknown so primitive that it did not have a name yet. He met a man there that was capable of using mystical monkey power he welded a magical weapon that he called the lotus blade it could change into any weapon of his desire until he shared the power with two people the alien warrior and another man. The warrior had heard a roomer that someone had come across seven magical balls capable of granting any wish desired he wanted to attain these balls he did so and he was granted three wishes, for his first he wished for four statues that when placed in the appropriate alignment would give people the power and capability's of a Saiyan, for his second he wished for a pure hearted descendant that would receive mystical monkey power and the power of a Saiyan and for his final wish he wish he wished for a temple high up in mount yamanuchi that was carved in to the mountain that would hold all of his dearest belongings and would tell his life story it also had a name carved in to it and that he could rest in it and some day meet his descendant.

Shortly after he rested in his temple a prophesy was born it said that a chosen one would one day emerge and fight evil forces and if he fallowed the correct path he would become unstoppable

not many people know about the prophesy today but every Sensai or master at any jiujitsu's school new about it the story was past down to them by the previous master or Sensai and them before and so on.

It has been kept under wraps for thousands of years but now the prophesy is going to be fulfilled

_**ok so heres the deal with whats going to happen. This is a Kim possible and dragonball Z/gt cross over but this might be quite a long story because i am going to fallow along Kim and Ron relation ship as well but nun the the less there is still going to be plenty of action in it is just that on the show Kim and Ron don't seemed to act like a couple so i am going to make them seem like more of a couple. This may seem pritty slow at the start but please don't let that put you off **_

_**P.S there are trailers for this on youtube just type in hibeekeith path of the chosen one **_


	2. temple

Path of the chosen one

Chapter 1

temple

He darted across the open field almost as if he was gliding across the ground "ah" was all the blond young man yelled as he moved at grater speed he prepared his fist ready to hit his opponent in the gut he came even closer the to jet black haired young man.

he always thought that his hair was weird because it pointed in a diagonal shape but how ever when he transformed in to his super level his hair went golden and his eyes went blue or teal he didn't really understand but he was told that it happens when he started to lose energy.

He pulled his fist back so that his opponent would get the full throttle of his punch, he went for the punch faster than he has ever done it before and right before he made contacted he disappeared in to thin air and then reappeared on his left side. He looked at the young man in terror realising that Goten had beat him again the young fighter known as Goten kneed the blond haired fighter in the kidney sending him spinning like a pencil toward the ground hitting it with a thud.

"oh man" the blond said barely being able to talk because that last shot winded him. He heard a chuckle and then went to laughter "what the hell are you laughing at"

"c'mon Ron" he said and offered his hand to help Ron up to his feat and Ron took it but instead of hands they grabbed each other by the fore arm. "you gotta get better than that if your going to come to the future with us."

Goten had come from the future with his friends and family because of an alien called the Tuffle who is Power hungry and has absorbed every intelligent life force he has come in to contacted with apart from those who escaped from the future to find the ultimate Saiyan warrior and train him the Saiyan Vegeta is about to take on this task he thought that it was only fair that this should happen as his fellow Saiyan Goku had Uub.

Ron has no idea about what has happened apart from they came from the future. with his new friends all he cares a bout is that they saved him when he was staring death in the face 'steel mask' a cold shiver runs down Ron's spine every time he thinks of the name, it has been a few months since he has heard any thing from him and it was also only a few mouths ago he learned that Eric wasn't a syntho drone more of a syntho clone, he was hired to hunt him down and bring him home by none other that steel mask himself he had know idea it was steel mask at the time, he had been going though a phase he would hunt people down for his boss and he offered him one final job and he would get what he wanted but he was stabbed on the back.

Over the time he was with Eric they established a friend ship and they would help each other out when ever they needed it. Ron has changed a lot since then he is the same person on the out side but his personality Has changed when he goes on his missions with his girl friend he has more of a serious attitude than he used to have he no longer goofs of or gets distracted nor loses his trousers he has even made a few of the enemy's he goes face to face with scared of him.

Steel mask has become more powerful day by day as more people know about him there for more are scared of him.

Little dose any one know is that steel mask was planning something, something so great that it would change the people of Earth's attitude for ever his main plan was to get rid of the chosen one but before that to make him lose everything and every one he cares about that is once he finds out who the chosen one is.

Ron and Goten walked along the corridor of the building that was built into a cave to hide from society for if anyone were to find there hyper advanced technology they would surly imprison them. the building went deep under ground and held all of the normal facilities for living and also had a gym and gravity training room and a green house garden that was kept in a dome and is artificially grown and on the bottom underneth the garden for it was built on an underground cavern there was a laboratory and a ward encase of injury.

Ron had quickly become friends with Goten but was far better friends with Gohan his big brother who had saved him from steel mask.

They both walked in to the kitchen were a blue haired woman called Bulma sat along side Ron's girl friend Kim Possible and Gohan's wife sat she had short black spiky hair and she had a quite a good figure a large chest, proportionate wast and lightly tanned skin, Ron always thought that Kim always came along because she thought that Ron liked her but he didn't really but he thought this was OK because she had also become good friends with the girls that lived there little did Kim know Ron thought Pan was OK but was a but old for him as she was twenty and he was still in school but he would never do any thing with her as he was dating with Kim

"hay" Ron said politely as he walked over to the girls sitting at the table talking they all looked at him

"hay Ron" they all said giving him a polite smile.

Goten walked round to the fridge and opened it and reached in to it the rattling of glass bottles echoed in the kitchen as Goten fished around in the fridge for a drink.

Ron put his hand on Kim's shoulder lightly and she looked up at him, Ron bent over to her and lightly kissed her on the right corncer of her mouth. "ah got them" Goten said as he foud the two bottles of cola he had been looking for.

"you look hot are you feeling OK" Kim said to Ron still sitting in her seat

"yeah I'm fine" Ron said taking his hand of off Kim's shoulder but not taking his gaze of off her

there was the sound of two popping bottles in the air as Goten opened the two bottles of cola of the work top next to the sink in the kitchen "Ron man heads up" Goten said as he lightly threw a bottle at Ron and he caught it with no bother at all

"Yo Ron-man" Goten said to get Ron's attention Ron looked over towards him "lets go and check out the tournament"

"yeah sure G'" Ron said. And headed toward the living room with Goten.

"so you and Ron huh" Videl said giving Kim a devious look and Bulma giving her the same look

"wh…what about me and Ron" Kim said enviously

"what's he like " testing her arm on the table

"what do you mean" she knew what she meant but she did not want to answer the question

"what's he like in bed" Videl said still giving her a devious look

"um… me and Ron haven't really gone that far"

"so how long have you and Ron been going out" Videl said

"just a few mouths" Kim said more comfortable than she was a few minutes ago

"OK then is he a good kisser" Bulma asked

"yeah he's a great kisser"

"hay Gohan" Ron said to Gohan who was on the supper computer

"hay Ron I have your new mission gear ready" Gohan said

"can I check it out"

"yeah sure come with me" Gohan said.

The masked warrior walked in to the dojo were his son was training. The warrior was wearing a red gee with stainless steel boots that went half way up his shin and stainless steel gloves and went half way up his forearm and a stainless steel mask that was made in to the shape of his head. As he walked in to the dojo the weapons on the left wall reflected on to his steel mask.

The young spiky haired man flung his sword up in the air the young man had black hair spiky hair and a well toned bodey that clearly gets a daily work out

"is it time" the young man said and he spun a sword round in his hands

"yes it is" the masked warriors voice echoed in side his mask because it had no mouth peace.

the young man punched the ninja in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees in pain and clenching the centre of his stomach on the instant his knees hit the ground the young man sliced the sword though his neck normally it would cause his head to fall of and make a mess all over the floor but he done it with such speed the was no spillage, then he punched the ninja in the side of the head sending his head flying in to the wall as his blood falling all over the floor along with his body lying limp.

"go and make sure that stoppable is hit by the beam I have managed to merge all four of the staunches in to one so get to the location now and I will make sure he gets there".

Ron walked out of the bathroom wearing his new mission clothes which were jet back cargo pants, black versions of Vegeta's battle boots and cloves and a black tank top his trousers were tucked in to his boots but the baggieness of them hung over the boots slightly.

"hay Ron your R-ball thing is going off again" the lavender haired boy yelled from the living room hitting it up and down with his palm dispiseing the vibrating of it "heads up" he yelled as he smacked it with the palm of with his hand sending it flying over to Ron he caught it in the palm of his hand and screwed up his face as well as shutting his eyes the ball cause Ron's whole body to vibrate. Suddenly the vibrating stopped and the ball turned like jelly then came the sound of electronic metallic equipment and shortly after it a buckling sound and metal straps latched round each section of Ron's fingers and one round his wrist. Ron slowly opened up his hand and reviled a small TFT screen which was a circle on the palm of his hand. A brown haird woman flashed on to the screen she was in her mid fifties and had an eye patch over her left eye and had naturally tanned skin.

"Dr Director" Ron said in his most serious tone

"Mr Stoppable" Dr Director said in her usual tone "our spy satellites picked up something unusual at an archaeological dig and we had out agents clear the dig." she said then picked up a piece of paper of her desk "judging from your past events we thought you should be the first to have a look inside the temple that has been dug up" she said and put the peace of paper back down on her desk " you mission is to retrieve any information of the civilization who built the temple. If you chose to accept it you will go in alone you may bring your partner along for communication purposes" she said calmly

"when do I leave" Ron said keeping his serious tone

" high speed hover jet will pick you up in approximately and hour" Dr Director said and beeped off and the devise that was on Ron's hand turned back in to a ball.

Ron ran down the white and empty corridors in the house until he came to the room were Kim was in he opened the door quickly

"Kim get ready we got a...well I got a GJ mission you coming'" Ron said while he jogged on the spot in the opening of the door

"yeah sure" she said and got up from her chair and ran out of the room down the empty hallways

"bye" Bulma and Videl said almost at the same time as each other

Ron ran out of the cave-house and in to an open field were Goku and Vegeta were fighting Vegeta has long black spiky hair it was almost like a cone and had a point in it where it went down to his four head and grew up from there and Goku's hair stuck up with three this blades of hair to the the right and on the back three think peaces of hair smaller than the others stuck to the left.

Vegeta was waring a black sleeveless jump suit and white Saiyan gloves and boots. Goku was wearing a baggie orange gee with black boots and blue sweat bands on his wrists.

Not far in the the distance an air craft could be seen although it just looked like a shadow, it was coming

opening sat in the global justice jet and staring out the window looking down at the fields _"she forgot to tell me were the temple is"_ Ron's voice echoed in his head.

"Ron" Kim said "are you OK"

"yeah" Ron said "I'm OK" Ron stared down at the floor as if he was concentrating on some kind or target _"for now"_ his voice echoed in his voice again.

While Ron was in Yamanouchi a few years ago master sensei told him of a prophecy and he and his ancestor were connected by fate and that his ancestor was of a different origin than anyone else in existence at the time the other thing sensei mentioned is that something would change Ron and he would have to put up a hard life if he can defeat that the prophesy calls the messenger.

Ron sat up straight in his seat and looked up at the roof. Kim looked across at him, Ron did not notice her looking at him he knew that today was the day , the beginning and that the messenger would soon make his first appearance now that monkey fist was gone and would probably never return he knew it was not going to be him but he had his hunches who it would be.

"Mr Stoppable" the global justice agent that was driving the jet said "Dr Director failed to tell you that the dig is at the west of the Yamanouchi mountains, were about there now we will be landing in approximately 5 minutes.

"whats up" Kim said to him

"huh" Ron said looking at her blankly

"what are you thinking about"

"um" Ron bit his lip "you" Ron lied

"oh Ron" Kim said and kissed him lightly on the cheek and put her hand under his and they both intertwined there fingers.

The air craft stopped in the middle of the air and began to get lower to the ground it was doing a vertical landing it landed not far away from the archaeological dig.

They got out of the jet and they could see the top of the temple it was a fifty foot tall stone ape but this was different its face stuck out like a dogs and the mouth for it was open displaying its razor sharp teeth and for its eyes looked like to giant walls of ruby and it had a tail.

as they got closer to the temple they could see that it was an ape that was in a freeze frame of it roaring thumping at its chest with its enormous fists and standing up straight leaning back slightly and it was on a rock but in the midle of the rock inbetween the apes legs was a door and it was at a right angle.

"Mr stoppable please prepare to go in to the temple agent Will Du will supply you with you with you equipment.

Ten minutes later Ron was ready enter the temple he had a harness that was connected to a Crystallized rope that was connected to a winch. And had a head phone and a microphone in one head set on the microphone only went to his cheek and stoped he had it in the right ear and nothing in the left.

"you may got when ready Mr stoppable" a voice in his headphone.

Ron walked toward the entrance to the temple he walked though it and all of the agents monitoring the archaeological dig watched him disappear in to the darkness of the temple

Ron walked slowly feeling the engravings on the wall he was careful with his footing so he would not fall he turned a corner and the rest of the temple lit up because of the torches on the wall. As the flames flickered so did the shadows the light from the many flames made.

Ron looked at the engravings on the wall it looked like a language unlike any others it just looked like shapes with strange lines going though them on a line pattern on the inside and he journeyed further in to the temple he came to a door and on the door was what looked like to be an other ape engraved on to it but the door had Japanese writing on it, Ron had picked it up while he was in japan.

"Stoppable you've stopped what wrong" the voice in he ear said.

"Mrs Possible something is wrong with Stoppable I think you need to give him a pep talk" agent Will Du said to Kim who has been siting on a rock on the out side of the temple ever since Ron entered it. He handed Kim and ear phone microphone just like Ron's and she put it in ear after brushing her hair away

"Ron" a familiar voice in Ron's ear said "what is it"

"it's true" Ron said with his eye browns twitching as well as his legs buckling and arms shaking.

"whats true" Kim's voice called down the ear phone almost shouting.

"t...th...the..pr..." Ron said stuttering trying to get the words out.

"Ron get your head in the game" Kim's voice more serious than ever."now tell me what is it"

Ron closed his eyes letting a tear run out "when I was in Yamanouchi I was told of a prophesy and is evolved around me and its true" Ron said keeping his eyes closed concentrating on his every word.

"what prophesy" Kim said her voice now worried and on edge

"i don't have time to talk" voice now serious and rough and the end of every word. "theres writing here on the top of this door"

"well what dose it say" Kim said still on edge.

"if you are in my temple you are my descendant" Ron had now noticed that the Japanese writing was lighting up a metallic crimson colour "i have all ready select the individual that shall receive my power the name of this person in Ronald Stoppable" Ron said all most swallowing his tung

"seriously" Kim's voice said in his ear

"yeah" Ron said now depressed for he knew what his future had in store for him

suddenly the door with the ape on it flew open and reveled a statue version of the ape with a aqua coloured Crystal in its mouth.

Ron moved forward slightly looking at his reflection on the Crystal "so this is it" Ron said to himself "this is the thing that is meant to give me my powers"

"hate to tell you this but"a hooded ninja said coming out of the smoke of where the global justice agent used to stand" but your boy friend is never going to get to use his new powers"

the one thing that stuck out as weird about the ninja to Kim is the fact that he had a long brown monkeys tail

the ninja was now in front of Kim he moved his right arm over his shoulder and hit Kim with the back of his hand sending her flying across the open area where the diggers would rest as soon as she his the ground she tore in to the grassy ground and tore it up slowing down her momentum and stopped just before she hit a rock the size of her house.

Ron was looking in to the crystal with curiosity he started hitting it in all sorts of places "how the hell do I work this thing" Ron said to himself then turned around and started to walk away he got a shiver down his spine and something told him to stop. He looked back at the statue at the aqua crystal turned in to an aqua energy and fired and Ron faster than Ron's reflexes could work

"ah" Ron cry as he as he was engulfed in the aqua energy that stretched out from the statue.

The whole temple was now shaking and falling apart and was cracking all over and could be seen from the out side.

Kim was now knocked out and well out of it the top of her mission close was now torten and tattered at the sholder which was the first point of impact and her shoulders were grazed and bleeding although the grazing was worse than the bleeding, the right side of her face was grazed but not as badly as her sholder and her lip was bleeding.

The temple was now caving in quickly because of the stone ape that had just collapsed the ninja just stood there and observed hoping that Ron would be trapped on the inside.

The ninja notice something coming out of the top on the temple it was a metallic aqua ball big enough to hold one person , the ninja grunted when he saw the ball because his hopes were now squashed.

The orb landed about thirteen feet away from the ninja . In the orb a figure of a skinny young man could be seen. He was standing tall in the orb. The orb faded the second that the orb faded Ron was engulfed in a fire like aura the same colour as the orb but not as bright thanks to the aura it gave Ron skin's a light blue coating.

Ron looked over at Kim and saw that she was hurt pretty bad he grinded his teeth together and looked back at the ninja with hatred.

"OK Ronnie lets get down to business shall we" the ninja said confidently then slipped in to his fighting stance pulling a fist behind him and making a claw with his other hand and putting it in front of him and put one leg in front and one behind.

"bring it" in said his voice deep and rough at the end of every word.

The wind whistled a cross the archaeological dig both of the men stood still the ninja in his fighting stance and Ron standing still grinding his teeth and his hands at his side in a fist, his nails digging in to his palms every minute he waits.

The both stood still like statues the ninja jumped in the air then monoverd himself in to a flying kick, Ron spreaded his whole body out and made claws with his hands and the orb appeared around his body again he thrusted his arms forward sending the orb flying in to the ninja and launching him in to the sky in a few seconds the orb looked just like a star in the distance.

Ron's skinny body was not resilient enough for energy attacks. The now exhausted Ron was barely able to keep on his feet. Ron fell on to one of his knees resting his chin on the other knee and resting his hands on the ground and breathing rapidly as sweat dripped of his forehead and nose.

All that Ron saw as two black boots step in front of him "my turn" the voice said

Ron looked up to see who it was it was the ninja although half of his black top had been ripped off by the orb the lose fabric danced in the wind the ninjas mask had also been discarded by the blast he had short spiky black hair and blue eyes and his face was all to familiar Kim ex-boy friend Josh Mankey.

Josh went down to Ron's level and produced a blue orb in the palm of his hand "night night" he said.

a white boot hit josh in the face sending him flying

"eat this" the man that saved Ron said and placed a green bean in his mouth the bean was hard to eat to begin with but then it went soft and he swallowed it. Ron's eyes widened as his lost energy was restored.

Ron ran over to Kim's side to see if she was OK. Vegeta looked up in the direction he came from

"ugh were is that bitch with the transport" Vegeta said folding his arm's

"dad these guys will be fine they've just been knocked out" Gohan yelled to his dad as they were both checking the global justice agents to see if they were OK

"yeah these ones to" Goku said

the sound of jets fulled the air when an hemisphere air craft landed on the dig

"Stoppable get the girl and lets move" Vegeta yelled as he boarded the air craft.

Ron picked up Kim by putting one of his arms under her legs and the other under her neck and walked to the air craft he put Kim down on one of the chairs and strapped her in.

"wait wait so he never remembers your name" Bulma said in between giggles

"well there was this one time but thats it" Ron said

"and your baby sister killed the monkey guy" Pan said in between giggles

"well turned him to stone but yeah" Ron said "well guys am going to see Trunks and Goten for a while later" Ron said and left Videl's room were all the girls apart from Chi-chi and Bula, were

Ron was walking tough the halls of the house while passing the room that had one of Goku's wrist bands on the door "ah Goku stop" a womans voice came out of the room

_I don't even want to know what he is up to_ Ron thought to himself

Ron stopped at the room the said Goten and knocked on the door and opened in a caught Bula covering her self up with Goten's covers

"dude it's midnight have you not gone home yet" Goten said.

"OK later" Ron said and closed the door

"you know your welcome to stay the night" Videl said "time for some midnight lovin' with Gohan" Ron watched Videl walk down the hall and went in to a room

Ron walked down the hall and walked in to the room Kim was lying down in he walked over to the bed side "Kp" he said softly now that he knew she was just asleep "Kp" he said again she began to slowly stir from her sleep "hay"Ron said softly

"hay Kim said" she had a bandage on her shoulder from the damage that josh done to her

"how you feeling" Ron said

"bit sore" Kim said quietly

"were" Ron said

"here" Kim said pointing to the cut on her lip

"want me to kiss it better" Ron said

"yeah" Kim said deviously

Ron kissed Kim gently on the lips

"Ron why am I in my underwear" Kim said lifting up the covers and looking at her self

"i dono ask Bulma" Ron said confused

Kim pulled the covers down and rested it just under her chest "why don't you join me

Ron took his boots of and stated to get in the bed "wait underwear only" Kim said and rRon got off the bed and striped down to his boxers and got in to the bed.

Kim moved as close to Ron as possible and they gave each other a gentle kiss.

"Ron" she said "could you hold me while I sleep"

"yeah" Ron said and Kim rested the back of her head on his chest and she was out like a light

Ron lay awake all right the bean that Vegeta gave him was better than a jug of coffee Vegeta called it a senzu bean Ron wasn't really bothered though because of his current position he could see right down Kim;s bra.

The next day Ron felt dizzy and light headed so he went home he walked over the mess in his room and he took of his hockey jersey and looked at his skinny body in the mirror suddenly his head felt like it was being ripped in two he collapsed on his bedroom floor he was in so much pain he couldn't even scream he pulled his covers over him and then passed out.

The next day when Ron woke up he had jet black hair and the tips of his hair on his fringe were blond still, he had a well toned body like he had never had a bueno nacho before.

Authors note:Here is the first of many installments of path of the chosen one, rate and review please. I had to redo this with some improvements. OK a lot of improvements

**TAKE A VOTE: WHAT IS THE RATING THE STORY SHOULD END UP WITH?**

(T)

(M)

in this story I have changed kims figure but not a lot but this picture is a good example: http://rogue47. 


	3. rescue gone wrong

Path of the chosen one

chapter 2

rescue gone wrong

the black haired young man ran down the empty halls of the automated system complex, he ran along side his black haired former enemy.

Ron's hair had turned jet black shortly after he was hit by an energy. He is also no longer part of his Jewish religion , he has not dared tell his parents, he knows his parents well and they would put him though the entire proses again even though he has not got much memory of the procedure only since he was five years and over his memory's are going to the temple ,Hanukkah , sabbath and his barmitsfa.

The energy also gave him a new body he was now "ripped" to pit it in Ron's own words, he did not have a body like a body builder, however he had bulging biceps and muscles right down his arm and shoulders bulging with muscle. A full six pack that dose not stand out though his clothes, The muscles that join his neck to his shoulders stuck out clearly, he had muscleie legs. His body was not like this right away, as soon as he noticed he was developing muscles he attended Middleton hyper gym which has every thing a gym could need it even has it's own spa . On top of everything else he has a long brown tail that grew out of his lower back. Ron told Kim everything apart from the tail, he wound the tail round his waste and tied it so that it would stay and know one would notice it, although it was a close call when Kim and Monique took him out to by new clothes.

Ron knew he should tell Kim about the tail, they had been been dating since Christmas in junior year, he was going to have to tell Kim about the tail sooner or later "so he should just get it out of the way" Ron has been told by Goten ,Trunks and Gohan. While he runs though these darkened steel corridors with his friend there fool steps echoed though out the complexes corridors, the halls are barely lit going in a pattern of dark, light ,dark, light and so on.

The young man that Ron stoppable runs along side with Eric Steelflex he is Ron's former enemy

because Doctor Drakken made a clone of him and ordered him to break Kim and Ron up but failed miserably when he accidentally stabbed himself in the hand with his pencil.

Eric is tanned with long yet short black hair and has the same shape of body as Ron but more bulky, he has never told anyone about his tail, Eric takes the same procedure as Ron with his tail but he is different because Eric was born with his tail.

Eric is waring a black jump suit with **"Eric" **in metal writing on the lapel with black boots and gloves to go along with it.

Ron was waring his new mission clothes that were given to him by Gohan, black boots black cargo pants that bagged over the boots slightly as the boots went half way up his shin a black tank top that was tight on him because of his muscles, black gloves that went half way up his forearm they were tight round his hands but lose up his fore arm.

A month has past since Ron was hit by the beam of energy that changed his body. It was yesterday when Kim was abducted...

The auburn haired girl went down the escalator with her black haired friend, Kim's hair was tied back in a pony tail which hung over her right shoulder and her fringe was lose, she would have pulled it back tight but she dose not like the fact that it opens the pores on your fore head and could allow spots and zits to grow.

Kim was waring her lite pink short sleeved jumper that only just went passed her elbows and it bared her midriff , she was also waring her her white jogging bottom style trousers with flat sold shoes and a black hand bag draped over her shoulder.

Kim's black haired friend Videl was waring a black short sleeved top that bared her midriff , made her chest look bigger that it actually is and showed off a lot of her cleavage, she also wore a black mini skirt that was shorter than Kim's cheer uniform skirt ,she wore quite dark yellow strap on boots that a quarter of the way up her shin and they looked like they belonged on a space-suit.

As they got of the escalator and walked along side one and other, Kim began to notice that all of the males seemed to be looking at Videl "inappropriately" in a girls point of view.

Videl caught Kim looking at her in the corner of her eye "what" she said with an amused tone in her voice.

"nothing" Kim said like she had not done any thing but it was a dead give away when her face went beetroot from looking at her breasts and wondering _how dose it look like her breasts bigger there no bigger than mine than mine._

"look" she said "Kim it's obvious that you want to know something" she said making the appropriate gestures with her hands "just ask" she said with a common tone "it just us girls I won't tell if you don't".

"it's just your..."she said her face going beetroot with embarrassment " you know"

"breasts,boobs,tits" Videl randomly fired out

"yeah" she said rubbing the back of her neck "theres no difference between ours but how do you get yours to look so" she said nervously

"hot" Videl said before Kim got the chance to finish, Kim nodded once slowly and shyly " I will show you , we can go back to my place or your place and I will show you how to do it. We can do your new mission clothes to. first stop club B" she said a mile a minute with amusement in her note and passion in her eyes

they were waking though the female clothing isles of club banana they came to wall in the underwear section of the store. There were cracks appearing on the wall quickly with in a few seconds the cracks were like a spiders web and suddenly red beams of light were seeping though the cracks in the wall until a red crimson blast came out of the wall knocking Kim and Videl out and the rest of the customers and staff apart from an African American woman

"you two take those two" a man floating in midair said. He was floating in the middle of the air were his blast made a perfect circle. Two clad figures jumped though the hole in the wall one picking Kim up and throwing her over his shoulders and the other doing the same to Videl

the mans head and parts of his arms and legs were shining the man was wearing a steel helmet and mask in one with steel gloves that went one quarter of the way up his forearm and steel boats that went half way up his shin. He was also waring a black gee witch had a crimson out line and crimson stripes down the sides and a crimson belt that has many compartments.

The shining man floated in to the clothing store as the two clad figures flew of with Kim and Videl one of them being surrounded by a neon dark purple energy and the other in an almost a transparent white energy as they flew off they left a trail like a plane would but with the colour of the energy they were surrounded by.

The steel armored man walked over to the the young African American girl couring behind the front cash desk. He picked up the cash desk with one hand and held it above his head all of the equipment and items on the desk and in side flew off of it.

The young African American girl let out a terrifying girlish scream and tried to crawl away but the steel armored man grabbed her by the ankle and hung her up in the the air.

"hi" he said and let out a evil almost perverted laugh

the girls started weeping with her hands dangling, her finger tips touching the ground "please" she said while she was still weeping "don't hurt me"

"I'm a man of my word" he said "people are going die" he said and she was engulfed in a light red energy just strong enough to knock her out and he flew off still holding her by the ankle.

Ron and Eric Ran though the halls and stopped once they came to a steel door

"wow" Ron said "thats a big door" he said amazed at the door the size of the wall and it had a yellow A on it "i wonder what goes though here"

"well it is Mastertec so am going to say Robots" Eric said

"OK then lets take a look" Ron said and walked up to the the door and it lifted open and they walked in, there was a black figure standing in the middle of the room "what the hell is that" he said the figure turned round, the figure was a robot and was adapted from the Honda robot Asimo it was six feet tall black armor it's head was shaped like a normal person because of it's black armor the circler square visor it had could hardly be seen.

"presents detected" the robot said in a robot male voice the robot turned it's head to the left side slightly "analyzing identity" it said in the same emotionless robotic voice "Ron Stoppable,Eric Steelflex" it said keeping the same tone but had diagrams coming up on it's screen "assassinate" it said

Ron and Eric both slipped in to fighting stances and Ran at the mechanical warrior once the got to it the punched and kicked it but had no effect on the Robot

"Ron go and get Kim" Eric said demandingly "i can handle this" he said and Ron ran in the direction of the other door leading to an other hall way "_I hope"_ Eric thought to himself Eric held both of his hands in front of himself and it looked like he was holding an emaginery ball until a blue orb was in each of his hands and he started to fire hundreds at the robot the robot stood still while he fired hundreds of the orbs at it.

"three of Ron's friends equals one angry chosen one" steel mask said at let out a sinister chuckle

"you mean he.." the blacked haired spiky haired young man said confused by his fathers words

"yes as of last week it was clarified" he said cutting josh off and tapped the side of his helmet along from his eyes "i looked in to his past he is the one " suddenly the whole room shook like there was an earth quake.

"what the hell was that" the young spiky haired man said

steel mask let out his sinister laugh that could melt flesh "he's here" he said

the steel doors creaked and growled as the shape of fists were dented in to it and it did not take long until the heavy doors were almost hang of the walls. A lite blue light started seeping though the gaps that were created. The doors blew open along with the rest of the wall this steel chunks being fired across the open steel room.

A lite gray smoke covered the front of the room "knock knock" a voice came from inside the blanket of smoke from in side the smoke blanket Ron could see the three girls attached to the wall with buckles.

The three girls were confused by what was happening they did not know who had come to save them

the smoke was getting thiner and a dark figure could be seen "josh get in there now" he shouted to his son and he jumped in to the smoke and come flying back out again and impacting on the wall and falling to the ground.

A figure of a man emerged from the smoke "Ron" the auburn haired girl said passionately, her eyes sparkled with relief.

"yo why do you always act so surprised" the young African American girls said arching an eyebrow

" I don't know" the auburn haired girl said apologetically looking down at the ground

"can we please get on with this" the black haired young man yelled " I have some well deserved sleep to catch up on" he said keeping his arms at his sides but raising them and making two fists

"OK" the steel headed maniac said not even bothering going in to any kind of fighting stance he walked closer to him and stopped when he was about fifteen meters away from him "tell me Ron" he said his voice a calm echo "have you improved since the last time we fought" he said and folded his arms

Ron started eyeballing the Ground _oh crap he's going to kill me! _ Ron screamed to himself in his head Ron sighed "not really" he said pathetically

Steel mask started to walk toward him " so what makes you think that you will be able to beat me this time" he said calmly and confidently still walking toward him slowly at a calm and evil pace.

"has any thing changed since you got that tail and the new hair"

_shit I hope she didn't here that_ Ron said to himself in his head. Ron was hoping that Kim didn't here that remark but he was wrong she heard it loud and clear

_what a tail_ Kim thought to herself worryingly

steel mask was now less than a meter away from Ron now "enough" Ron shouted raising himself up tilting his head to the left side and back slightly but not taking his eyes of steel mask "lets end this little game of ours shall we" he said and jumped at steel mask he was just high enough to him him in the face he was half way across the meter and steel mask diapered and reappeared under him.

Ron looked at him in terror, steel mask punched straighted up and jumped at the same time hitting Ron in the gut, Ron's stomach dented in and the sheer force of steel mask punch was demonstrated when a dent came out on Ron's back and caused Ron to cough up blood when he was lunched in to the air by the force of the punch.

The whole room shook when Ron hit the sealing of the factory. Ron stuck into the sealing of the factory for a moment then began his fall to the ground, the shape of Ron's body was dented in to the side of the factory. Ron's entire body hit the floor of the factory at the same time.

Ron lay on the he factory floor his arms bent in the appropriate places but it was like he was lying there ready to got to sleep, his hands were positioned like they were hammers and the rest of his body lay normally He was so still it looked like he was dead apart from the fact that his eye that was closest to the ground was shut tight and the other was half lidded. _Think fast stoppable _he thought to himself he looked over to were the girls had been attached to the wall and he saw the button that would release them _OK save the girls then fight him _Ron thought to himself then struggled to his feet and looked in the other direction and saw that steel mask was making his way over slowly.

An explosion echoed though out the halls of the faculty and in to the room Ron was in, the explosion was fallowed by smoke that came though the side doors of were Ron was. The shape of figure was starting to emerge from the smoke. The mans clothes were almost completely torn off from the top apart from his gloves and the fabric that was hanging out of them his trousers were torn at the knees. His body was covered his grazes, bused and cuts.

"Eric" Ron said "were the hell have you been" Ron shouted

"well I am sorry" Eric said sarcastically waving his hands in the air "some one had to kill the super robot"

"actually is a Cyberninja" steel-mask said

"dude when did you get a tail" Eric said to Ron

"huh" Ron said and looked at his rear and saw a long brow tail coming out of his lower back "oh would you look at that I thought I heard a tare" Ron said realizing that it must of came lose during the fight "about a month ago" Ron said to Eric

"can we get on with this" steel-mask shouted now enraged.

"whatever" Eric said.

Ron ran as fast as his legs would allow him. he got to the button that would let the girls go, he pressed the button and the girls dropped to the floor, Ron turned around in time to see steel-mask to fire a neon crimson blast from his finger and cut though the center of Eric's rib cage were his hart was. Eric's lifeless body fell back toward the ground he lay completely still staring up toward the sealing

steel-mask started laughing his shoulders jumped up and down as he done so "what a fool" he said in his own dark tone "your next stoppable" he said pointing at Ron.

"the gods with not allow me to die" Ron began to shout with all of his energy, Ron ripped one of the straps of his tank top and held his hand over the front of his shoulder and part of his chest "hit me here" Ron continued to rant, it seemed to Ron that steel-mask was hesitating to hit him " I" said taking a breath before he did so "am" doing the same again"Ron". At the split second that Ron removed his hand from the front of his shoulder and chest steel mask fired a neon crimson blast at him slicing though him just before the joint that connected his arm to his body thankfully missing any internal organs. Ron fell back onto the ground.

Ron got up grasping were steel-masks finger blast sliced though him blood was oozing though, although the blast missed any internal organs it had still sliced though many veins and artery's so he was losing a lot of blood

"Ron" Kim said in terror

"get out of here" Ron yelled at the girls and stared back at steel mask who was still pointing his finger at were Ron had been standing

"that trick may have worked in the old days but it wont work on me" Steel-mask said "for I am the messenger" He said placing his free hand on his chest"now die" he said and flew across the ground toward Ron with his fists blazing.

Steel-masks fists moved so fast in has impossible to keep up with but Ron's head moved like it was being shot but hundreds of machine guns. When steel mask stopped there was not an inch of Ron's face that wasn't damaged. Ron's lip was burst his nose was so badly damaged is was disfigured and was blood running out of it the cores of each of his eyes had blood coming out of it like tears, the center of his forehead was badly grazed and had blood ring out of it, the top of his fore head was bleeding at the point were his fore head met with his hair, his entire face was grazed badly he had fore deep cuts on each side of his face were steel masks fists dragged long.

Steel-mask jumped back a few meters and pointed his finger at him again and fired hundreds of his neon crimson finger blasts at him his body moved like he was being shot by a machine gun, he moved across the air as each blast both sent him flying across the air each blast cut and grazed his body and shredded his clothing steel-mask stopped as soon as he hit the wall at the far side of his room and by then his talk top had been shredded.

Both of his eyes were shut tight and he was still grasping in wound, steel-mask made his way over to Ron. Once he got to Ron he picked him up by the neck and looked at the scare on his other shoulder

"ah you still have the scare from the last time we met" he said satisfied "you think you can betray me and get away with it he said and threw Ron up in to the air, Steel-mask diapered from the spot he was in and re-apered were Ron was he kicked him in his arm that was not damaged Ron screamed as he heard the crunch that the kick made. He was now unable to grasp his wound,his arm flopped down to his side. Ron fell down to wards the factory floor and steel mask floated down to the ground were he lay the blood from his wound was making a small pool of blood..

Steel-mask stood on the hole on Ron's arm he had created and started grinding his heal in to it in a circler motion "ah" the barely concuss Ron stoppable screamed as he screamed the tears that were coming out of his eyes were mixing with the blood on his face he only thing worse than deep cuts is salty tears mixing with them

"Stop it your killing him" Kim screamed with her her tears flowing down her cheeks, she tried to Run to Ron's side but Videl and Monique held her back

steel-mask's sun Josh Mankey stood at the other side of the room were he impacted the wall his arms were shaking with rage _gah he gone to far this time! _He shouted in his head and flew in to the air towards his father who was now laughing as he grinded his heel in Ron's open wound. Josh close lined his father getting him off Ron

"come on lets go he's got the message" Josh said to his father

"OK lets go" he said and the two men blasted a hole in the roof, they both flew out of the roof one leaving a red trail the other leaving a white.

"Ron!" Kim yelled in terror and ran over to Ron who was was barely alive but concuss

"hay KP" he said his voice was shallow and week. his cheeks blow out as if he was holding his breath his head turned away from Kim and he opened his mouth and coughed up blood

Kim was now kneeling beside him, she picked up his head and rested it on her lap "Ron get up" she said her tears flowing down her face like a water fall and dropping of at her chin "just like you did last time" Videl and Monique were now at his side

" I can't not this time" he said still in his rough and shallow voice "my lucks finally run out"

" no it's not" she said the tears flowing faster after what Ron just said "it can't have theres so many things we've not done" she said curling up in a ball cradling his head in the middle

"Kim" he said he swallowed "Kim I have something to tell you" he said now heavily breathing

"what" she said uncurling from the ball tears were now starting to drip from moniques eyes and Videl to

"i" he said, Ron took a deep breath "have" he took another deep breath deeper than the last "a tail"

"yeah I saw" she said a let out a chuckle, Kim started to feel that Ron's skin was going pale

"well KP" he said "see you on the flip side" he said his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his eyelids shut.

"Ron" she whispered and lightly kissed him an his sealed lips and rested her fore head on his and started sobbing her shoulder jumped up and down as she did do. Videl flung her self down but sat up right looking down on the ground tears dripping out of her eyes. I've_ failed _

Monique flung her self down like Videl.

On a far away planet a place were only four beings live, the beings that live on the planet watch over separate sections of the universe ,north,south,east and west. The beings are called Kai's and there are more than one type of Kai's but these are the supreme Kai's.

The four beings crowded around one crystal ball looking at the events that have been recently happening on earth

"south Kai" the youngest of the four beings said "what are we going to do now that Ron stoppable is dead"

"we hope that king Yemma makes the right decision " the largest one of the four said.

"OK Ron don't panic" Ron said to himself in a panic as he stood in what seemed to be a pitch black room "your just in a dark room" Ron said and swallowed a lump in his throat . The room was so dark Ron couldn't even see his hand in front of his face.

Ron walked holding his hand out in front of him trying to feel for any solid objects until be got a sharp pain in his leg like he had been stabbed, "ahhowch" he screamed voice which echoed though though whole of the room "ah what the hell was that" he said wincing and clutching his leg. The room Ron was in started to slide slowly and a crack of light seeped though a small gap that was getting bigger the fist thing Ron saw saw the sharp object that he walked in to _wow thats a big pencil R_on thought to him self as he started at the giant pencil.

Ron now realized were he was he was in a giant drawer he looked up and saw what looked to be like a giant purple viking with a black beard and waring a purple suit.

The man looked at Ron and picked him up with two of his fingers and held him by the scruff of his tank top which he now had back. The man put Ron on his desk and looked at him Ron however was to scared to even talk or move

" I am king Yemma" the viking said to Ron his voice sounded like it had been amplified "lord of the other world who are you"

" I'm...uh...Ron stoppable" Ron said more at ease, the purple giant was flicking though a giant book

"s s s stoppable Ron" he said under his breath "OK Ron you must stay here for a few hours"

" I have a question" Ron said raising his hand "is this a dream" Ron said clueless

"no your dead" the giant said

the door to the cave house opened which was fallowed by the sound of several foot steps echoing though the halls. The auburn haired girl was sitting with her head buried in her arms on the kitchen table, she was mourning over the murder of her boy friend and child hood best friend he was killed not two hours ago, her black haired friend was next to her trying to put her at ease and comfort her but was unsuccessful.

Videl rose from her chair as the door to the kitchen whooshed open, a man with short yet spiky hair with a lock of hair hung lose over one of his eyes he war waring a orange gee with a black t-shirt underneath, he had blue wristbands on and black boots

"Gohan" Videl said as she got up of her seat and walked over to her husband who was looking extremely confused "what is it" Videl said softly almost apologetically

"It's Ron" he said looking down at the ground still confused, at that moment Kim rose from her seat and looked at Gohan as if to say "what" "the dragon said he's alive" as soon as Gohan fished a loud smacking noise echoed though out the halls then it was shortly fallowed by a another

soon after the smacking noise was a voice saying "wake up stoppable!"

"Vegeta" an other voice shouted "have some respect" and with that every one in the kitchen ran toward the ward that Ron's corps was lying in. they found Vegeta shaking Ron's dead body by the shoulders.

They walked back though the kitchen after deciding that he was dead. Half an hour later foot steps were echoing though the halls once again, a familiar man walked though the doors of the kitchen, "oh man was is my face so sore" the young man said and lent against the frame of the door.

"Ron" Kim shouted and ran to Ron an hugged him tight.

Vegeta approached Ron and looked at him seriously "Stoppable" he said "i have desided I am going to train you and teach you about what you are"

"cool" Ron said "I'm in"

**rsfan: I do not know what you mean when you say that you like they way i'm developing this please tell me what you mean but I'm glad your enjoying it theres much more to come**

**yeah I had a bit of a bear-wolf moment back there lol great film**

**so her is my third chapter I think we can definitely class this as a T rating now lol please tell me if they way I done the flash back was good and if there are any major flaws in this **

**OK guy's you may have noticed that during the flash back were Kim Videl and Monique get kidnapped that there are two clad figures and we can rule out that one of them is josh Makey. This is were you get a chance to decide who the second clad figure was**

**is could be one of Ron's old foes name I can not spell **

**heck if you like you can put yourself down for it just send me the description go fore it people me and my friend are going to becoming in to it sooner or later XD **

**I think this chapter could have been up sooner if I didn't get age of the empires II for Christmas great game build and empire in one day destroy your uncles empire (who has been playing it for 5 years" kill all of your workers and get 200 knights lol**

**merry Christmas from hibeekeith**

**coming soon let the training commence or something along those lines lol**

**before I go any further with this I just want to say that there will be many sagas in this story like dbz. And I was writing a story about when Ron and steel mask first met which was going to be a bit of lets say a a porno and I don't know weather I should carry on or not I just have the prologue up tell me if I should carry on or not please**

**please review this **

**the more reviews I get the more I right XD**


	4. a whole new person

Path of the chosen one

chapter 3

a whole new person

the red headed boys spiky hair danced in the wind as he stood glancing over at the dead body's that were scattered across the ground hanging over part of buildings his own Scottish people whipped out he turned his head slightly to face the horror that killed his people

as he made eye contact with the man his brown eyes came to life with anger he started to grinded his teeth together as he stared at the man,"_steel mask steel gloves steel boot's I know this guy" _he said in his head "so your the guy that almost destroyed my factory in Middleton huh" the boy said using his emotionless Scottish ascent

"oh" steel-mask said and tilted his head to the side slightly "so you must be Keith huh" he said

"yeah" he said and nodded his head at the same time "thats me"

"well this should be fun" steel-mask said in an amused tone

"how so" Keith said and eyeballed him

" I have seen how you fight back in your N.E.D days as a teen aged boy" he said still in his amused tone

"oh alright then" he said in a confident tone "_he's just buried his own grave_" he thought to him self and then laughed in his head

mean while on an up side down cone in the middle of they sky plans to stop steel-mask were being made. The cone was a platform which had a mixture of plaice type buildings it had many trees how ever the majority of it was white squared tiles but on the upside down side of the platform was a patern of brown and black tiles on the edge of it there is a small ladder like of the edge of a swimming pool.

"thats it stoppable you getting it now" the spiky hair man shouted at the young boy who was training

Ron was kicking up in the air so fast you could not see his leg from the knee down it just looked like swift dim flashes of light

"stoppable ten laps of the look out" Vegeta yelled out once more and Ron ran of near the edge of the look out. It had been a week since he started training Ron, he discovered that he only knows the basics about fighting not using techniques or marital arts so he had decided to teach him how to fight and test his stamina rather than teach him about his race he had decided he would do it at the end of there training session today.

"i don't see why you want to watch him train"the spiky haired man said looking up in the sky staring up the giant pole "you'll probably find it boring"

"i doubt it" the auburn haired girl said half lidding her eyes thinking of her boyfriend training

"wow Kim" Gohan said waving a hand in front of her face "i don't wanna be imaging what your imaging, lets go" he said and grabbed her hand flew up in to the air.

Kim and Gohan both landed next to Vegeta "fourteen" he said under his breath as Ron continues to run round the edge of the look out

"how many did you tell him to do" Kim said as her head fallowed Ron as he ran round the look out

"ten" Vegeta said

"then why is he still running" Kim said squinting her eyes

"STOPPABLE!" Vegeta shouted before Ron was out of sight "get back hear!" he yelled but not as loud as before Ron came ruing back to him

"so are you gonna tell me now" the black haired youth said to Vegeta breathing rapidly

"stoppable do you know how many laps you done there" Vegeta said looking down on Ron "you were on your fourteenth"

"oh I guess I lost count" Ron said "V could you just tell me I got to have a nap before the football game

"Okay go and get washed up then I will tell you"

the brown haired man was hurdled though the air once again, the force sent him dragging across the ground leaving a trail in the cracked up road and into the ruins of a building which used to be part of Edinburgh the building that the brown haired warrior hit came crumbling down on top of him

"RAMBOOOO!!" the red haired man shouted as his friend was buried in rubble, the dirt and dust that the building brought up cleared quickly thanks to the typical Scottish weather (cold and windy) "get up David"he said this time using in birth name "we did not put in all that training for nothing" he shouted

the ground suddenly started to shake as if there was an earthquake and what was left of the skyline of Edinburgh started to fall down covering the battle field in dirt and dust. Only a few buildings now stood in the city of Edinburgh.

After a few moments the dirt and dust like fog cleared the show that David had steel-mask in a submission hold. His knee was in the center of his back and he has twisted his arms round by the wrist on each of his arms, he was pulling them back. in the almost silent atmosphere the cracking of his joints in his arm could be heard.

The young man known as David had brown hair that had a messy style to it he had blue eyes he was very muscular he was waring a blue tank top that was now tattered and torn , he wearing black jogging bottoms one leg was completely torn off from the knee down and the other had cuts in it like someone had been slashing it with a knife. He had been fighting with steel-mask for a long time now , for over two hours and he was now beginning to tire he had a burst lip his face was brouzed and grazed he had a few bruises on his arms and fore arm ware he had been able to block kicks and punches.

Steel-mask turned his hands in to two fists and began to fight against Davids submission hold his left hand got free first steel-mask spun round at amazing speed and grabbed David by the wrist and squeezed

"ah" David grunted as his grip tightened and forced him to let go of steel-masks wrist.

steel-mask put the palm of his hand on the center of Davids chest "time to die" he said calmly

"no you die!" someone screamed from behind him he turned his head round to see who it was but did not get a chance to because he was hit in the back with a yellow orb which caused steel-mask to let go of David but the blast sent them both hurdling in the air.

The warrior appeared in the air the warrior had long fashionably spiked up auburn hair, brown eyes, brown eyebrows, a scar on his lip which was left from a bite from a dog an other scar on his fore head from when he was younger his scars did not hide his facial features as they were just miner scars. He was waring gray cotton jogging bottoms and a matching gray cotton jumper with a zip that was only zipped three quarters of the way up showing off his black t-shirt, he had white trainers on that looked like he had just bought them, he made his jogging bottoms looked more baggy buy tucking the ends of them up each of the legs of the jogging bottoms.

The auburn haired man started to rapidly fire more of the yellow orbs at steel-mask as he fell to the ground. the impacted that the orbs were making started throwing up pieces of the ground ,dirt and dust. The cloud of dirt and dust increased as he fired more of the energy orbs at steel-mask he did not stop firing the orbs at him until the battle field was completely covered with the cloud of dirt and dust.

The young warrior was now breathing rapidly from the energy loss, the cloud of dirt and dust shrunk so that it was just covering the area were steel-mask landed. The warrior known as Keith slowly descended from the air, his feet and the ground almost clapped together as he landed. He bent over and put his hands on his knees and started to breath in as mush air as possible at one time.

A noise came from inside the cloud of dirt and dust it sounded like a tin can rolling the warrior got ready to fight again as he stared intently in to the cloud but in stead of someone coming out of the cloud it was steel-masks cracked and chipped steel mask it stopped rolling as it touched a piece of the ground that was sticking out.

Vegeta and Ron both walked to the edge of the look out and stared down at the ground. Ron's hair danced in the up current of wind while Vegeta stared out toward the horizon.

"Saiyan's" he said almost in a whisper "we Saiyan's are descended from warriors them selfs" he said .

He auburn haired warrior picked up the mask and lightly through it up and caught it feeling the cold metal in his hand and the lightness of it at first he thought it was aluminum but it was still to light he did not know what kind of metal it was.

"hay Rambo" he said "what kind of metal is this" he said and lightly threw the mask at his friend

"taught never to retreat never to surrender" Vegeta said closeting his eyes slowly

both of the warriors tumbled across the ground.

"okay" the red haired warrior said as he got up and walked over to the unmasked steel-mask "he has defiantly got stronger"

steel-mask hair was long it was jet black it combed back but it looked slightly greasy the pupils of his eyes were alomonous red but the center of them were black he had lightly tanned skin and he had no trace of facial hair.

"how the hell would you know" David said as he slowly got up " this is your first time fighting him"

"yeah but I meant like during the fight"Keith said smirking

"what are you smiling at" David snarled at him

"what can I say I like pain" Keith couldn't help but laugh at his remark

"your a freak you know that" David said and let out a chuckle "okay Keith focus" he said going in to a serious tone "your our secret weapon use all the anger you have kept in all these years and use it as your weapon call all of you power to the surface" David said and Keith replayed with a nod

Keith closed his eyes and stated to breath slowly and deeply. Steel-mask stared down at them in amusement knowing what ever they tried it would never work.

"trunks could you come and look at this" Bulma said staring in to her computer screen, her face was bathed in the light glow of the computer screen the picture that she was looking at was a computer generated version of Ron from the neck up.

trunks came over to her a looked in to the computer screen "take a look at the back of his neck" he said pointing at the back of his neck "is a tracking chip but it seams to be blocking his mind from developing he could be a genius"

"is there any way you could block it" trunks said

"yeah just let me try something" Bulma said and began to type on her keyboard at a rapid speed faster than that of wades "there he should be much smarter than he could ever of imaged"

"yeah but what about the chip" trunks said

"well it should just fall off in time"

Keith started screaming at the top of his lungs "ah" his deep voice cried out, a strong wind started to build up and the ground beneath him started to shake and crack, bits of lose concrete lifted up in to sky and were launched in to the directions of steal mask.

Keith's eyes disappeared so all that was left was the pure whiteness of his eyes the wind that was worked up with his power started to change direction it was now going towards him. Suddenly a fire like aura formed around Keith's body "ah..ah..ah" he cried out as his power was almost at his maximum level. His muscles budged and his tendants tightened his cloths on his torso were shred of by the changing of his body and his incredible power.

Keith's build up had stopped he was surrounded by a fire like aura and the front of his body was flashing gold his skin now looked as if as if he had spent a month in a forgein country. His aura made a warping noise. His eyes returned to there normal place.

"oh wow big deal you changed" steel-mask said mockingly but at that instant Keith disappeared in to thin air and re appeared just in front of steal-mask but just above him as well.

Keith kicked him in the face using all of his body weight sending steal mask hurdling towards the ground. Keith's aura and his flashing glow had now disappeared. Keith held his hand out toward steel-mask who was now lying on the ground stunned by Keith's new amazing power. The flat of Keith's hand was now glowing red as steel-mask got up from the round Keith fired a energy blast at him that seemed to stretch out from his hand, on impact the blast made a huge sphere half of it was berried in the ground the sphere began to grow it stopped when it was barely and inch away from David. Keith stopped with the energy blast and sphere completely vanished leaving a huge creator in the ground with steal mask in the middle.

Keith descended to the middle of the creator were steel-mask was and was joined by David, suddenly steel-mask disappeared and reappeared in the sky in front of the sun so that he was unnoticeable to Keith and David.

Steel-mask pulled both his hands behind him and put them in a position so that it looked like he was holding and invisible ball but that ball was replaced with a crimson red ball he thrusted his hands forward and opened them up so that his wrists were touching and the were both vertical. A crimson red blast flew down from the ball and hit Keith and David with out fail leaving them unconscious and badly damaged. Keith returned no his normal state "another day boys" steel-mask said and flew off.

"Vegeta can you just come out and say what ever your trying to tell me" Ron said getting fed up with Vegeta's inspirational talk

"Saiyan's are warriors there are over 80 billion of us in this time period we are the greatest warriors that have ever existed were I come from there isn't Evin a hand full of us left in my time, you are one of the descendent's of the Saiyan race, a Saiyan can always tell when he sees another Saiyan because of one specific trade mark a monkeys tail, no Saiyan should be week that is why I'm going to train you another reason is that you are going to become the first Saiyan prince but don't tell them I told you that and one day if you reach the power level I hope you to come to the future with us and defeat the Tuffle's one and for all I will tell you about the Tuffle's another day" Vegeta said and began walking back "so you have learned how to fight my basic style but you have not leaned it all the truth is you going to be train by every one me Kakarot Gotenks thats gotten and trunks, Gohan tomorrow we will work of flight and once you have mastered that we will work on controlling your power and building it up with out changing your body shape." Vegeta finished of and walked away from Ron giving him time to sink everything in that Vegeta just said.

Keith's and David's body were covered in a dim green energy and the wounds started to heal them selfs, the glow faded away but they were completely healed but were still knocked out from there encounter with steel-mask.

narrator: as Ron's training begins other events are unfolding with out him Evin knowing who are these two strangers with incredible powers and what do they have to do with steel-mask, find out on the next installments of path of the chosen one.

**haha I always wanted to say that **

**well guys sorry for the delay been at bit busey with school and everything, **

**please review**


	5. pure power

Path of the chosen one

chapter 4

pure energy

"sir" a man shouted his voice echoed through out the base a tall man came up he hind him and stood in a military stance

"what is it" he said with a strong and demanding voice

"i have picked up a power level that is off the scale" he said almost swallowing his toung "but the thing is it's coming from the middle of the sky"

"okay tag the energy signature and monitor it" he said " if we've detected it the is no doubt that the seekers have to"

* * *

"AHHHHH" Ron screamed continuously as he summoned the energy that was hidden deep inside him. Goku Vegeta trunks Goten Kim Gohan had to hold of to parts of the lookout's palace because of the tremors in the earths atmosphere that Ron was causing by building up his energy, Ron's hair was flaring wildly all of a sudden the lookout started shaking like mad and a blinding white light exploded from out of Ron's body, Vegeta had to shield his eyes with his arms every one else shut there eyes tight (Kim, Goku. Gohan, Goten ,trunks, Bulma,chichi ,Bula)

Vegeta's eyes shot wide open as soon as he felt Ron's incredible power every one else gasped at the sight of Ron. Ron was out lined by a bright white light he had static neon blue electricity jolting round his forearms and shins. His hair danced in the up current of his power as several parts of the ground did also every one else's hair was also blowing in the current of his power.

"alright Stoppable" Vegeta said as Goku stood next to him "you have attained control of you pure energy now lets test those reflexes again" Vegeta said smirking at one side of his face he pulled his arm back like he was going to hurl something at Ron but in the blink of an eye Goku hurled a yellow energy ball at Ron as the ball was a bout to hit Ron he back handed it sending the ball behind him making a hypnotic buzzing noise and landing in the distance, an explosion could be heard in the distance.

"pretty good" Vegeta muttered to himself "now lets test your speed" Vegeta said

"hows this" Ron said in a deep voice his voice had now turned similar to that Vegeta's. Ron diapered completely, Goku nor Vegeta didn't even have time to think when a fist was planted in to Goku's stomach knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying to to the rest of the group and fallowing through in to the palace of the look out. Ron stood still for a few seconds, one leg was in front of the other and were both bent and his left arm was almost completely straight. A smirk stretched to the right of his face then he crouched down and spun round sticking one of his legs out and hit Vegeta in the back of his leg that made vegeta fall on his back hard. All of the Z fighters were amazed at the speed of Ron none of them had seen any one move like this since Majin Buu surfaced.

Vegeta chuckled to him self softly "well done that was incredible" Vegeta said excited and in atone that no life form had ever heard "power down, tomorrow we'll work on using the darker side of your personality" Vegeta got up of the ground and looked at Ron as if he was his son and put one of his hands on Ron's shoulder " your turning in to a great warrior keep it up and you will be able to put steel-mask out of your misery in no time you have already surpassed a super Saiyan 3 you should be proud of your self" Vegeta said "_that the thing that makes me curious if he has already surpassed the super Saiyan why cant he transform like us, what if..the legend he is the real legendary super Saiyan my father told me of him...gah one day Zorpox is going to come out of him I'm not surprised he truly is a remarkable man if he can learn to control his power maybe just maybe he can control the power of Zorpox I wouldn't be surprised he's almost doubled Gohan's speed and we thought he was the fastest"_ Vegeta though to him self.

Here we go I hope you enjoyed that short chapter stay tuned for some Ron vs steel-mask coming very soon chapter.

Review please


	6. the seven star ball

Path of the chosen one

chapter 5

the seven star ball

on a small island in the Mediterranean 3 young men stood out side of a pink house that was more like a hut than anything else. There was one young man that stood out from all rest he had spiky red hair and clearly had a very well disciplined body and had a serious look fixed on his face. The 2 other men seemed more relaxed than Keith until....

Keith quickly snapped round and looked out to the Harrison "Roshi can you feel that?" Keith was wearing a tight red vest with baggies black trousers and boots similar black boots that Goku wears. He had a black wrap belt to hold his trousers up.

"yeah looks like its starting he's going after the dragon ball!" Roshi said in a serious tone. Roshi had has neatly combed hair, he wore a martial artist gee which was black baggies trousers with Japanese symbols down the left leg and a baggies jacket with a Japanese symbols stitched on the back of the jacket

"we better intercept him before it's too late" the other young man with brown hair and he was wearing a plane blue gee.

All 3 of the men were surrounded by a white aura then shot off in to the sky like 3 small rockets leaving a trail behind them.

* * *

The evil tyrant slyly floated in front of the hidden temple "after 3 years of searching I've finally found you" steel-mask said coldly to him self. He pointed the palm of his hand at the temple, his whole hand tensed up and a red energy ball formed in front of steel-masks hand and with his other hand he clenched his fist and it was surrounded in a almost transparent red aura and with that he launched the red energy ball at the temple. Which totally destroyed the temple all that was left of it was debris and a smoke and dust cloused that razed up in to the sky.

The cloud soon faded and there was nothing left but a huge hole in the mountain that it was carved in to, there it was a small orange ball floating in the air with the same red aura around it that was around steel masks hands. The ball quickly floated over and landed on steel-masks hand "the seven star dragon ball...like taking candy from a baby.

* * *

Keith had charged in front of his friends and they were now a great distance behind hit _no! To late_ Keith thought to himself has he felt several life forces vanish as he got closer he saw a figure floating in the distance and he was quickly approaching the figure in the distance. Keith pulled his hand back making a fist and started travelling at an ever greater speed.

Keith took the whole of his leg a delivered a sort of scissor kick to his chest by approaching him side on, which caught the evil steel mask by surprise, so he put put the the dragon ball in his pocket at the same time as pacing himself back words

Keith stopped in mid are and with of a look of pure rage he pointed at him and said "you and me tin head!"

"you want to do this again" steel mast said humorously

"this time its different, I've prepared a brand new technique just for you" Keith said with a smirk and he clinched his fist in front of his face in excitement.

Here we go guys I no its been a really long time since I up dated but here it is a brand new chapter

i'm aiming to make this story a lot shorter than originally intended but enjoy don't know when I will next up date.

Narrator : Once again the eager warrior Keith has made a challenge to steel-masks power will his new technique bring the end to the evil tyrant? Don't miss the next exciting instalment of path of the chosen one...


	7. Keith attacks

Path of the chosen one

chapter 6

Keith attacks

Keith looked down at at the ground then looked left and right and saw that there was a city near by

"follow me" he said calmly "I know where we can fight" and with that both Keith and steel mask flew off in to the distance with Rambo and Roshi following close behind.

Keith was in front of steel mask as they flew at top speed and had his arms fold and had a confident look fixed on to his face, his hair flared around as he flew almost like hot red flames.

"Goku"!! the beautiful young looking blue headed woman yelled "Vegeta!!!"

"we're right here" Goku said " no need to yell"

"oh sorry guys" bulma said humorously "but look at this" she said pulling out the dragon radar " the dragon radar just turned it self on and look at this" she continued and pushed the button on top of the radar "the dragon ball in sector seven has been recovered" she said and practically shoved the screen of the radar in to Goku's face to show him that the orange dot signifying the dragonball was moving a cross the pacific ocean at an increasable speed.

"but I didn't think that the dragonball's would be in this time zone!" Vegeta exclaimed " that must mean that the Namek!! he's here some where"

"that's impossible" bulma said ignorantly " I'm positive we would have met him when we met mister popo and Tenchi"

" I don't know" Goku said then lifted a finger " remember when Kami came to this planet he was just a child and when he grew up that was when he wanted to become guardian of the earth but the current guardian at the time told him he had to much darkness in his heart" Goku said in a serious tone "but we don't know how old old Kami was when he create the dragonballs so it is possible that he is here"

"well we better check it out then" Vegeta said and Goku nodded in reply

" his ship should be in the yawnsabits heights area"

"I'm so glad Vegeta gave you the day off" the red haired beauty said with her arms rapped round her boy friends neck. They stood so close that there noses were only millimetres apart, Kim had her whole body pressed up against Ron's, he had his hands on her hips and his left leg was in-between both of hers. Ron was wearing a black fleece with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows an he had it UN-zipped he wore a plane blue t-shirt under the fleece, he wore black slouch trousers (he had his tail tucked in side his trousers) with yellow capsule corporation strap boots that bulma gave him they looked kind of space age because they were designed to be like the boots that the Saiyans ware, the toes of the boots were Gray and so was part of the heal. Kim was wearing a tight red and black floury t-shirt, with a tight black mini skirt which made her out fir look like a dress, along with plane black tights and black flat shoes.

"enough!!" steel mask yelled at Keith "we shall fight here"

"so be it" Keith said calmly and they both vanished in to thin air making a sharp noise as it -mask reappeared first he was standing on a stone pillar and Keith reappeared on a lower pillar that was directly in front of the higher pillar that steel-mask stood on.

Steel-masked looked down at Keith with his empty cold stare and said "this your last chance to walk away my young warrior it doesn't have to be like this" he said then folded his arms

Keith grunted cheekily "thanks but I wouldn't have it any other way" Keith smirked

"so be it" steel-mask said coldly "when ever your ready then"

Keith carefully looked around the battle field it was a dangerous rocky mountainous area it had lots of cliffs slopes and sharp rocks it it looked as if it went on for miles. Keith then locked eyes with steel-mask slipping in to a fighting stance, he pulled one arm back keeping it low then raised the other hand keeping it level with his body with three fingers forward and two curved. Then he waited for the perfect moment to strike.

Suddenly! Keith eyes widened for a split second and he made a mad dive at steel mask and he delivered a right hook to his face causing his unusual steel mask to crack and sending him hurdling through the sky, they both disappeared in to the air, all you could hear was the eerie whistle of the wind until the two warriors collided they could not be seen but but you could hear them it sounded like several bombs going off as they exchanged blows or attacks being blocked. Each coalition caused a shock wave that caused rocks to crumble or pieces of rocks to fall off the cliffs and scatter across the ground.

After many moments the warriors became visible again they were on a cliff they were exchanging punches neither of them trying to block any of the attacks the force of each blow caused the cliff they were standing on to crack as they continued to exchange blows the cliff cracked more and more until Keith delivered and uppercut to steel-masks chin causing his mask to shatter and smash sending him flying through the air and the shards of unusual steel fell to the ground like rain and made a soft relaxing chime as they hit the ground. Keith quickly disappeared then repapered high in the air where the unsuspecting steel mask was heading thanks to the uppercut from Keith. Keith clamped his hand together and raise them both above his head and once steel mask was in range he brought his hands down on top of steel-masks head like a hammer sending him rocketing down to earth, like a cannonball he smashed in to the cliff shattering and going straight through it he then smashed in to the ground then the remainder of the cliff piled up on top of him.

The young Saiyan warrior was pinned against the tree by his gorgeous girl friend there tongues intertwining and wrestling with each other as well as there lips smacking against each other, there heads twisted from side to side as they done this. Ron's hands started to wonder from Kim's hips and they moved round to cup her perfect buttocks in a firm grip bring him on to her tip toes. Kim unlinked her hand from Ron's neck and ran her hand along Ron's muscular shoulders and she then ran her hands down from his shoulders and onto his bisect, then from his bisects then to his chest and as she was moving her hand to his chest she let out a soft passionate moan and she grabbed the scruff of Ron's fleas as she done this then giggled to her self while still inside Ron's mouth. Kim's hand quickly wandered down to the fly on Ron's trousers, she slowly unzipped the fly on his trousers and then reached in to his trousers through the hole, Kim and Ron separated from each other, Kim bit her bottom lip and looked down innocently but seductively. Ron's eyes shot open just as Kim got holed of his manhood he had just sensed the fight that was going on at the other side of the world "Kim I got to go" he said quickly

"what now!" Kim said annoyed

"yeah sorry babe" he said boy friend like "but there a fight going on and you no I got responsibility's now"

"yeah I no" Kim said looking down at the ground sadly

"hay meat me at the look out after" he said softly

"how am I meant to get there"

"give Videl a call and she could come and get you?"

"yeah okay" and with that Ron gave his girl friend a quick kiss and began floating off slowly Kim quickly grabbed his hand "you be careful" she said worryingly

"I'll try" Ron said then let go off his girl friends hand and rocketed straight off in to the sky and then in to the distance Kim watched as he flew off leaving a white trail behind him until the trail had disappeared and he was just a star in the distance.

"ahh!!!" the evil steel mask screamed as he exploded out of the the pile of rocks, he was furious he now had a dark red fire like aura around him now his face could be seen he has short black hair cold looking eyes. His face was now badly grazed his fore head was bleeding along with his lip.

Keith smirked at steel-mask and said "I told you this time was different" mockingly

the pieces of metal that once made up steel-masks mask shot past Keith like ninja death stars badly cutting his arm, he winced when it happened and clutched his arm. The pieces of metal smashed in to steel-masks face and turned in to liquid on impact and to spread around his face then his neck and head the strange steel turned in to a solid again and the mask was fully repaired. "oh this fight far from over my friend"

"incredible" Keith said wide eyed in amazement while his two friends just watched from the distance

Ron was flying through the air at incredible speed not taking notice of anything around him the wind was making his hair flare about and he was out putting a lot of energy. There were to dots in the distance which Ron took no notice of they to where leaveing a white trail as they flew.

Suddenly Ron collided with the head of non-other than Goku's head both Ron and Goku grabbed there heads in agony "ahh Goku!!" Ron yelled " what the hell his your head made of, I almost bit my tong off"

Goku giggled to him self "where are you going in such a hurry?" Goku asked

" have you not sensed it?" Ron asked "there a fight going on two huge power levels"

"yeah I sensed it" Goku said calmly "you see we can't interfere with any battles just not until Bulma's time line reading device is finished" Goku said disappointed " but take this" Goku said handing Ron his last senzu bean "it's for when you land at the battle field keep it until then"

"thanks Goku"

"meet us on the look out later on there are things we need to discuss" Goku said and then flew off

Ron softly nodded and fired off in to the distance.

a.n

There we have it guy's another chapter hope you enjoyed it more fighting next time please stay tuned and as always review :D !!!!


End file.
